


Apocalyptic

by HeichouTheTitan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: All the dragons are dogs, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Dog Meatlug, Dog Toothless, F/F, F/M, He has to deal with everything, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Needs a Hug, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Might be smut, Violence Against Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, poor hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouTheTitan/pseuds/HeichouTheTitan
Summary: Ever since the entire apocalypse-thing started, hell, even before it, Jack has always been alone. When he meets Hiccup and his team, it is the first time he has seen non-threatening humans for years.But why is this guy so ridiculously handsome?





	1. Oregano and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imightcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightcry/gifts).



> … I need to focus. I need to finish the other fics. And this one. And rewrite ASD. And do my homework…
> 
> *snorts* HAh

Jack hated zombies.

They always stared at him with their milky eyes, always moaned at the sight of him like he was made of chocolate ice cream and now they had successfully locked him into a small cabin in the middle of the woods for four days, always moaning and groaning and keeping him from sleeping in the one cramped room the building was supplied with. He’d found a package of stale apple rice cookies and a can of oregano, which was pretty much all there was that was eatable. He dreamt of steam cooked vegetables, for Gods’ sake! Or thick, juicy steaks dripping with fat and sauce…

The brunet shook his head to clear it and looked to the small window. He had to stop thinking about the things he could never get since the apocalypse. There was one walker just outside the window, the dirty clothes brown with dried blood and an almost skinless face pressed against the glass, the slimy tongue licking the window as the maws of the monster clicked and crunched as it opened and closed.

He shuddered. It looked just like his old math’s teacher, Mr. Richardson. The man enjoyed the suffering of children, and never missed a chance to remind the boy that he was an orphan. To be honest Jack didn’t think the man would be against licking a window to unsettle one of his students. The brunet grimaced at the thing, making it all the more eager in slobbering the glass with it’s saliva. He rolled his eyes. Those things were as stupid as it gets. 

Instead the teen turned his attention towards the food rations that were laid out before him. Six strips of jerky, a buckled can of peas and three bottles of water. There was also two tic tac packages (orange flavor), for emergencies, as well as the oregano. He’d already eaten the rice cookies as well as some of his own foods in order to survive. 

Jack sighed. Soon he would have to get to a town or store to resupply, and to do that he would need to fight some more walkers to get out.

He stood up, using his hands to dust off the black military style pants he was wearing before grabbing his staff from where it was leaning against the wall. He was clad in a dark blue t-shirt and over that he had a light blue hoodie which was specked with white paint so it almost looked like the frost had nipped it. His brown hair was tousled, with little bits of dust in it from sleeping on the floor, and across his hip a holster for a gun and a knife hung, low on his hips since it were a few sizes to big. 

Yes, he had a gun. It was a simple glock, black and sleek. But there were no bullets to it, and the sound of gunshot attracted zombies, so he never used it. Even with his thin form and small muscles, he preferred his staff and knife. Close-combat weapons just were his thing.

Amber eyes searched the room for anything useful before he bended down to pack his things back in the bag. He slung the green rucksack over his shoulder, twirled the staff a few times between his fingers as if to test his own abilities, and then made his way to the door. Ever since this entire thing started he had been alone, taking care of himself and never once meeting another living person that wasn’t out for blood. He was fine with it though, he was used to being alone. Ever since his sister and mother’s deaths he’d been on his own.

He smiled when he thought about them. They would have been so freaked out by all these zombies while he was all ”What? Oh, that’s just my old math teacher clawing at the window. Don’t mind his walking, rotting carcass. It’s chill as long as they don’t try to eat ye.” and walk away. The smile quickly faded after the initial amusement, and instead of thinking about them further he leaned against the door, pressing his ear against the dry wood as he listened for signs of walkers. 

There was moans and shuffling, of course it was, but there was also the sound of talking and laughter. Jack stiffened. Zombies don’t talk.

Humans do.

There was the voice of at least five… No, six people nearby. 

Oh fuck, _humans_. 

He heard the zombies moan louder as they shifted towards the group of people that was obviously out there, and then there was a war cry as people launched themselves out into the fight, guns blasting and the trademark thuds of bodies hitting the ground. 

Jack didn’t think when he fiddled the lock open, nor when he lounged out of the open door. The air was chilly, as it always was when it was this early in the spring, and on instinct he swung his staff to one side, effectively pushing over one of the walking corpses. One heel of a boot against it’s head, and it was gone. He then jumped onto the porch railing, quickly surveying the area to see it there was any more threats around, finding the ground around the cabin soaked red. Then he noticed the people.

He had been right, there was six of them, all filthy and sweaty from their fight. He didn’t look at them closer, just locked his eyes with who he thought was the leader (A blonde girl with a studded leather skirt and sky blue eyes) and held it. There was groaning behind him, and judging from the widening of their eyes, it was probably his window buddy.

”Touch me and I’ll kill you.”

To empathize his point, he thrusted his staff backwards, jumping off the rail with ease before twirling in the air, launching the zombie over his head and onto the ground under him just in time for him to land at it’s neck with a crunching sound. Without breaking eye contact. 

There was probably ”BADASS” written in bold, black letters across his face right now. 

He smirked when it went limp under him, and then he looked at the other people’s impressed faces. It always lightened the mood when people were impressed by his antics. His sister always… He pushed the depressing thoughts of his family to the back of his mind just as a tall, brown haired guy with a green shirt and brown and black leather armor (that looked homemade) stepped forward. Jack’s eyes snapped to him.

And then he stared. 

Even covered in grime, the guy was drop dead _gorgeous_. Hi’s face looked like something directly from a fashion magazine, and his hair was… Wow. Jack wanted to touch his hair. Underneath the armor he wore regular blue jeans, and on his feet -foot, Jack noted- there was dark green converseand the other… Well, it was some kind of metal-thing. He wasn’t really sure what it was. Seemed like a prosthesis.

Jack blushed when he realized how muscular this guy was. He blushed even more when he realized that the thought this way about a guy. Amber eyes fluttered towards his face, thinking it was a safer area, but oh, he was proven so, _so_ wrong. 

Green eyes met amber, and the brunet’s breath hitched in his throat. 

So green. So goddamn green. Like the forest a late summer day, like the grass after rain, like the ripest of pears. 

He took a step forward to say something and promptly fell over a zombie leg, face-planting the blood soaked grass. He heard a couple ”Ooh”s and ”Ow”s, and quickly scrambled to his feet, rubbing at his face to get the blood out of his skin. He felt embarrassed, face burning with shame and heart cramping in his chest. Did he seriously just trip? In front of… Oh god! He was Jack Frost, for god’s sake! He never tripped. Never. And he never blushed in front of gorgeous guys, either. It should be physically impossible.

Mismatched footsteps quickly made their way to him, and then Jack had a black dog swirling around around his legs, almost making him trip a second time as he leaned against his staff. He looked up to see those green eyes looking down on him with worry, hands coming up to his shoulders to steady him. 

”Are you alright?”

Jack stiffened. Then his eyes narrowed. That voice was just as beautiful as the rest of the guy, sure, but hadn’t he heard the warning? Beauty didn’t save one from getting killed in this world. Another human only meant one more mouth to feed. The amber eyed boy glared at the other and subtly moved his staff to the back of the guy’s knees, a quick tap being the only thing needed for him to fall backwards onto the grass. The dog growled loudly.

”Thank you for your concern, but are you stupid?” he gritted out, swatting at the dog with the staff to keep it away from his legs.

The guy sat up, petting the dog to make it stop growling, his eyes narrowed now as well as he looked at the brunet.

”What in Hel was that for?!”

Jack shook his head, feigning grief.

”You might be pretty, but there’s no brain, I see. You don’t walk up and touch strangers who threaten you, unless it is to kill. Did you miss the apocalypse walk-through? I went.”

He leaned down to the guy’s face, a grin on his lips. It tasted bitter.

”And guess who avoids people threatening their life? Anyways, thanks for the help. I appreciate it.”

He jumped away from the other brunet just as the girl with the skirt’s knife swiped through the air, and then he stood a bit away from her, by the boy’s head.

  
”Well, anyway, I’m just gonna leave before you kill me or anything, so-”  


There was a tap at his leg, and Jack looked down to see the other brunet standing up, then brushing his pants clean of bloodied grass before looking at him again. Jack almost smirked. He looked so dorky, in some kind of way. He moved like he was a little unused to doing anything but typing away at a computer, and it would actually explain a lot about the armor. 

Then he cleared his throat, and once again green eyes met amber. 

”Do we really look like people who would kill you?”

Jack’s brows furrowed.

”But… You’re humans. Alive humans. I’m probably in your territory, stealing your food. Of course you would kill me.”

Green orbs widened in shock, and then, before he could react, Jack found himself smothered in a hug. 

”What the f-”

”You’re lonely, aren’t you?”

Jack was currently reconsidering everything about this boy. What kind of nutbag was he? Who did he think he was? Did he hug every stranger like this?

He sniffled and awkwardly pat the boy on the back before breaking the hug. Not that Jack had anything against tender embraces… But it was just so weird. Here they were, in a world where zombies roamed the streets, hugging strangers. He nodded towards the cabin.

  
”I don’t know if you’ll all fit in there, but it’s yours to take if you want it. There’s no food or supplies except for a few gardening tools and a toilet roll. Otherwise it’s a Fort Knox made of books.”

He stilled when he heard a few groans from the forest, and the dog at Handsome’s legs whined, catching the others’ attention. The other brunet’s brows furrowed.

”Zombies? Alright, Toothless. Let’s go back.”

With that he grabbed Jack’s arm and went into the cabin without further words. The others followed him.

Just as the door closed behind the last one of them, he could hear the sound of a Herd shuffling towards the cabin.

Jack hated zombies so, so much.


	2. Sticks and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfffft as if I'd give away any of this sweet information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Guess who's not dead, guys?
> 
> The zombies. The zombies aren't dead. That's why they're called UN-dead.
> 
> I'm fun at parties.

_Why would you name a dog Toothless when it obviously has a shitload of teeth?_

After the initial panic of people barricading the door and nailing a mat against the window so the zombies couldn’t look in and decide that they looked like an easy meal, that was his first thought. The black dog was practically glaring at him, showing him row after row of razor-sharp teeth. Some were even made of steel, like an actual razor. Jack glared back. Stupid dog.

”So, would you mind telling us your name?” a smooth voice asked, and Jack looked up to see the six people staring at him, the green eyed brunet in front of them as if to protect them. Jack raised an eyebrow

”What, you think I’m going to refuse or something? I’m not exactly a superhero.”

He was met with stern looks.

"You know, when they hide their real identities? To protect themselves?"

Silence.

”Wow”, he muttered, ”Tough crowd.”

Leather-skirt girl stepped forward with a sigh, then gestured towards the group of people behind her.

”Okay, we’ll start first.” she pointed at herself, ”I’m Astrid.”

She elbowed the big, tall guy next to her. He spluttered something sounding like ”Fishy legs”. Jack decided not to ask and just nodded. Then she kicked a boy with black, stripy hair who had a chainsaw strapped to his back. He smirked, pointed to himself and -with brimming pride- said,

”Snotlout’s the name!"

Jack couldn’t have stopped the snort from escaping him even if he tried. What the hell? Snot? Snotlout? Who named their child after nasal mucus? The guy took a threatening step forward, flexing his arms.

”Anything funny with my name?” he gruffed.

Jack shook his head, suppressing a giggle, and pointed to the two almost identical guys in the background to avoid answering.

”What about you guys?”

Immediately, the two dirty blondes knocked heads and let out an echoing war cry. Jack blinked.

”I’m, uh, Tuffnut. And this is like, Ruffnut. She looks like a boy, but she’s actually a girl. I have evidence. She’s called," he paused dramatically,"She.”

He got an elbow in his rib from his, apparently, twin sister, and Jack looked at them, filled with envy (and a little bit of confusion because that girl totally looked like her brother but in braids). He wished he had his sister to tease and get elbowed by, maybe even teach her the best ways of zombie-killing or…

He looked away from the squabbling siblings, biting his lip, and that’s when the green eyed, gorgeous guy stepped in. Thank god for that.

”I’m Hiccup Haddock, leader of team Dragon, the surveying corps of The Survivors. We bring important information and sometimes supplies to camp.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

”Okay… Always good to know. My name’s Jack. Jack Frost.”

The atmosphere became almost visibly strained. Jack blinked a few times, not really knowing what he did wrong. He leaned onto his staff, watching as Fishy Legs went from nervous to hiding behind Astrid, and as Snotlout’s eyes almost bulged out of his skull as he stared.

”Snow white hair and eyes as blue as ice. Just as we imagined it.” Hiccup drawled sarcastically, absentmindedly petting the black little monster at his feet. The amber eyed boy sighed.

”Why is everyone freezing up like that? What have I done? Is it about the graffiti? I mean, it’s the end of the world and all that, I didn’t really think anyone would care…”

Astrid glared at him with ice in her eyes, making him take a step back. 

”Not funny, asshole. Your _real_ name, thanks. No taking famous people’s.”

Jack glared right back, tapping his staff against the floor a few times in agitation. The strap from his backpack felt uncomfortable against his shoulder. This was his name. The name his mother had given him. 

”My name” he said, his usually carefree tone gone in an instant to be replaced with the most serious one he could muster, ”is Jackson Overland Frost. It’s only one me here.”

Astrid snorted.

”Okay buddy, you may think that you’re cool and all with your stick-”

” _Stick?_ ”

”- but you better stop lying unless you want to be thrown outside to our hungry guests here.” she jabbed her thumb towards the covered window, from which groans and moans were heard as the walkers limped by. Jack gave her a fearful look.

”What the- That’s my name, you lunatic! I don’t give a shit about your Jack, but hey, I’m me! Don’t go throwing people into a fucking Herd, will you?!”

She took a few swift steps forward, and before he knew it a dagger was pressed against his throat. Jack swallowed audibly, amber eyes flicking between her and the agitated dog.

”Astrid, stop! I believe him.”

The blonde grunted unhappily, but stepped back, letting the dagger down to her side. Jack put a hand to his throat and looked at Hiccup. The brunet’s green eyes were swirling with emotions, mostly anger and fear, and his stance had gone from awkward cosplay nerd to angered mother bear. However weird this guy was, Jack was incredibly happy that he had interrupted. He didn’t want to end up as the others he’d met throughout the years, braindead and rotting and hungering for human flesh.

Who was this other Jack guy, to be important enough that he himself could get killed for him?

He closed his eyes, taking shuddering, deep breaths as he rubbed his throat.

Mismatched steps made their way over to him, and suddenly Jack was once again in a smothering, leather-smelling hug, confused and kind of dazed, because holy fuck he could feel the guy’s fucking muscles through his shirt because it was really kinda thin and god he really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now should he?

Hiccup let go with one arm and turned to the others, still in Mama Bear mode. 

”I have told you, we are not hurting anyone unless we need to. Maybe he’s lying, maybe he’s not, but I’m pretty sure that he’s done nothing to deserve the cruel things you were suggesting, Astrid.”

”I really don’t.” Jack chimed in, getting completely ignored.

There was another unpleased grunt. ”Whatever, you’re the boss.”

_ Boss, huh. _

The taller boy relaxed a little at that, and Jack couldn’t help but think of the wonderful way the guy was pressed against him, warm skin right there, so near and- Fuck, he would pop a boner if he kept this thinking up.

He wriggled uncomfortably, blood flooding his cheeks. This wasn’t good for his teenage brain. Or his teenage hormones. Or his di-

Jack coughed to hide his blush and nudged Hiccup.

”Is our tender bro embrace over yet? I’m all about hugs, but…”

There was a flustered sound coming from the taller teen, and a second later Jack released as if he was infected. He furrowed his brows. Wow, thank you, weird, beautiful guy named after what you did when you ate too much food. Real nice. Makes a guy feel welcome.

Hiccup gave him a quick pat on his shoulder and then got over to where the rest of his group was. 

"So, tell me how you got into this whole mess."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, and you haven't even bought me a drink. Where's your inner gentleman, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smirked.

"Probably at home with my common sense. Now, tell me. We can't room with a former serial killer or something."

Okay, that's fair, he guessed. But he didn't want to think about that right then. Or ever, preferably.

"I can promise you that I'm not a serial killer, unless you count zombies. My backstory? Well, I'm not that kind of girl. You gotta earn what you get, loverboy."

Snotlout -Jesus christ, that's an ugly, weird name- leaned against the wall and smacked his lips.

"Earn what you get, huh?"

Jack stared, "Way to make me sound like a hooker, dude."

"The only reason why you wouldn't tell us is if you _were_ a hooker."

The amber eyed boy gave him a flat look, pulling his staff out from behind his back. Immediately the others were on edge, trained fingers resting on triggers and daggers and- Really, Snotlout? Was he going to go chainsaw massacre on him, or what? Jack sneered.

"Trust me, there are much worse things."

He eyed the weapons with a bored look. "And those wouldn't help you if I were to get serious. I'm faster than those bullets."

With that he turned, walked into the large kitchen and slammed the door shut. 

He was not in the mood to meet people anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. No need to hunt me down.
> 
> *looks at person* You know who you are. 
> 
> (Also when did Jackie boi become an emo? Idk don't look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> This MIGHT be continued.


End file.
